The Mystery of the Future
by The Dark Avenger 1942
Summary: Martin has to write a stupid essay on what he plans to do for the future, it's due the next day and he hasn't even started it. But no worries there! the future finds him! and it's not that great as he thought it would be..
1. Finals and video games

Hey Vampire Wizard! This story is for you! And for many other readers out there.

"Man this is boring..." Martin sat at his desk all alone in his room. He looked down at a blank piece of paper that laid flat on his desk. Somehow he had to turn that blank paper into a 200 word essay on what he was going to do with his life. Some of you may think that would be an easy thing to write about especially if you guys know what Martin loved the most, but the truth is that Martin couldn't write about what he loved the most. He had to write about a real job, as his teacher Ms.Renolds told him. She said it couldn't be anything ridiculous like an alien hunter or a super natural detective, it had be something like a doctor or a teacher. She laughed when he suggested a comic book writer, and said that was not a real job. So he was stuck here in his room with a stupid paper to write. "This isn't fair..." Martin groaned and continued to stare at his paper. He had no idea what he was going to do for the future. "Maybe a policeman," Martin suggested to himself. He pictured himself arresting people, eating doughnuts, being a hero, and eating doughnuts. 'Yeah that would be cool,' Martin thought to himself. But then he pictured what he would look like in a cop uniform. "Uhhh maybe not... Hmmm maybe a ... no. Or a ... nah too greasy. Geeze there is no job for me!" Martin thought to himself and thought how lucky Diana is. She had so many choices to choose from, she could be a professor, a chemist, a scientist, a doctor, she had so many choices that it started to annoy Martin. 'Why am I cursed!' Martin thought to himself with his arms folded and eyes rolled. He tossed his pencil behind him and went far away from the desk. **An hour later...**

"Hey Martin just wanted to see how the report is going..." Diana entered the room in a happy mood, but for it just to be greeted by Martin's stupidity. His face was basically on the t.v. screen and his hands were glued to a video game controller. "What are you doing!" Diana's face turned a bright red.

"Shhh... I never gotten to this level before!" Martin's face was still on the t.v. he didn't even turn and look at her.

"Martin you have to get serious! This paper is due tomorrow! What are you doing!"

"Ummm... I'm just taking a short break, that's all..." He stared intensely at the t.v. not daring to even look away.

"A break! How far are you?" Diana looked around for a minute and then saw a paper on his desk. All it said though was his name and half of a first sentence. "You didn't even get started! Martin do you even have a plan for the future or what! Are you even listening to me!" Diana went over to the video game and un-plugged it.

"Hey what was that for," Martin looked up to Diana with anger.

"Martin, when do you plan to be serious! We're going to graduate soon and have to be on our own. What's your plan for that? To live off someone and play video games all day?"

"Hey Diana! Hello! I plan to work at the center!" Martin replied back with an angry mood.

"Oh, okay you will work at the center. And then every day will be a happy day! And you will live happily ever after! Is that your plan Martin? To just simply work at the center?" Martin got annoyed by Diana's statement and decided to yell.

"Hey it's not like what you have!"

"And what's that?"

"Everything! Popularity, intelligence, a bunch of friends, and a future!"

"Martin how do you think I got all of those things? I had to work for it! It didn't just land in my lap one day!" Diana rolled her eyes and stared at him.

"Well it seems like it.." Martin pouted.

"Martin, listen.. I 'm just saying.."

"Just go..." Martin said with his arms folded like a three year old. Diana caught a cold stare from Martin and backed away.

"Okay fine... I'll come back when you cooled off.." Diana walked slowly out the door and left. Leaving Martin there frustrated and angry. He sat there knowing Diana was right but was too stubborn to admit it. 'Maybe I should get back to my paper..' He was about to get up until a blinding bright light came out of his U-watch.

"What the..," Martin said confused. It got brighter and brighter until a tall figure came out staring at him.

"Good evening Mr.Mystery.."


	2. you came out of the uwatch?

Hello! It's me the fantastic Dark Avenger! Please no autographs today... anyway hope every one liked the first chapter cause here's the second! YAY! -Lee

"Who are you?" Martin started to back away slowly. He was very freaked out.

"Don't you recognize me Martin?" Said the person who came out of the U-watch. Martin studied the girl carefully. She was wearing a type of uniform you would wear at the center, her hair was a dark brown and was put up in a bun, her eyes were green, and she seemed to be about in her thirties. Martin looked at her again and decided he never met her before in his life. He was about to ask her who the heck she was and how did she come out of the U-watch until he saw two purple hair clips in her hair. 'No it can't be.. Can it?' Martin mused to himself.

"Diana," he said very confused.

"Correct.," a smile appeared onto her face.

"But, but... I was just talking to you and... Wait how did you come out of the U-watch like that!"

"With advance technology of course."

"No way! This can not be happening! I'm either hallucinating or you're an alien clone out to get me," he looked at the older Diana still freaked out.

"An alien clone!" She started to laugh and kept laughing when she saw his expression. He looked too serious. "Wow, haven't heard one of your weird theories in a while.. I actually missed them!" She stopped laughing and looked at Martin seriously. "Enough of this Martin, I came here for a reason."

"And what would that be?"

"Follow me and I'll show you, but you have to hurry before he finds out that I contacted you from the past."

"Wait! I'm still confused! Why do you need me and who is he?"

"Just come on! We don't have that much time, I'll explain to you later," she gets her U-watch out and points it up towards the ceiling. A purple black hole thing comes out, Diana jumps in and grabs Martin with her. They floated through the strange portal, with Martin's eyes weary and Diana's calm. To Martin the air felt thick and hard to breath through. He heard and saw a lot of weird things, like people screaming, a bunch of eyes staring at him and her, clocks, the sound of clocks ticking, and arms trying to grab them. But Diana got most of them out of their way. He looked down and far away he could see a small image of his room, but very slowly the room started to disappear and a new light like image came before them.

"What's that," Martin asked looking at Diana.

"The future," Diana answered.


	3. Java?

I'm back!!!!!!! Sorry for the long wait...

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

As they get closer and closer to what seemed to be the future, the more uncomfortable Martin felt. A strange beam of energy would speed up through his body, and then it would slow down. Making him feel hyper and then depressed. "Man... this feels weird.." Martin finally stated looking like he was about to throw up.

"I know, time traveling can be rather over whelming. Just hang on it's not much farther."

"I'll try..." What Martin _really _meant by this was; I'll try not to throw up. Diana squeezed his hand tightly and gave him a happy look.

"Hang on!" She yelled excitedly.

"Wait! What-..." But before Martin could continue, Diana began to dive down. They began going faster and faster the more and more they went. Making the feeling even more unbearable than before. "What's happening?!" Matin yelled over to Diana.

"Just hold on your tightest!! Next stop is the year 2027!" Before they could say anything else, Martin and Diana went through a portal that seemed to look like a science lab. Suddenly they both landed with a loud thud.

"Ow..." Something grumbled under them. They both looked down to see what it was. Diana then began to speak.

"Oh, sorry about that Java.. I really go to work on my landings... heh heh.."

"It okay. But can you get off?"

"Oh yeah! Sorry once again..." Martin and Diana both got off of the future Java. And guess what? It really was him! He looked a little different though. His hair was now gray, and his left eye had a scar across it and was closed shut.

"Java?" Martin asked confused. Java turned around.

"Martin?" Java asked with hope in his voice. "Is it really him?" Java then turned to Diana and asked. She nodded slowly with a small smile. Java came towards Martin and picked him up. "Martin!!" He said happily with a big smile on his face. "You're really here!"

"Uhhh... yeah.." Why was Java so happy to see him? This left him confused. What had happened? Who was _him_? Did something bad happen that it changed something between all of his friends? Martin did have a lot of question but what he didn't know was that they were all going to be answered soon. Really soon...

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

HI!!! ONCE AGAIN SORRY I DIDN'T UPDATE I DID QUIT... BUT THANKS TO ALL OF YOU I DECIDED TO REJOIN. Sorry this chapter isn't filled with much detail and might be a little confusing... the next one will be much better! Promised! -I hope..


	4. Error with U wacth

Okay!!!! here I go!!!!!!!!! Oh and sorry if the last chapter was too short... I'll try my best adding a 'lil more detail. Now lets go with the show- err... story? No wait, fan fic! Now let's go on with the fan fic!!!! -Lee

"Hey, uhhh guys? Sorry to brake up this little touching reunion you guys are having, but if you don't mind I need to talk to Java privately for a moment." Diana said with a new serious look on her face.

"Uhh... yeah sure! It might help though if Java would put me down first." Martin replied as his face began to turn purple because Java was squeezing him tightly.

"Oh! Sorry!" Java said as he dropped Martin head first onto the floor.

"No problem pal... ow..." Martin left the room for a second and waited outside of the door.

"Now don't go anywhere! Just wait here, okay?" Even years later in the future, Diana didn't trust Martin alone with new technology waiting for Martin to toy with. 'Yes mommy.' Martin mused to himself sarcastically. "Okay?" Diana asked again waiting for his response.

"Yeah sure." Martin said looking off into space.

"Okay then, good." Diana slowly closed the door behind her. Martin waited a couple of seconds for them to start talking. Once he thought he heard something, he quickly pinned his ear against the door. After all of this he still didn't get an explanation on what was going on, so he figured he might get one through eaves dropping.

"I can't hear a thing..." Martin said aloud to himself as he went closer to the door. "Are they even talking?" Martin tried listening a little harder. "Wait... they're whispering!" Martin got away from the door and slumped down onto the floor. There was no way he could hear what they were saying. Diana probably knew he was going to try to eaves drop. 'Geeze... what's next? A force field around the door, so I don't actually wander off?!' Martin folded his arms across his chest and began to wait impatiently for Diana and Java. Now with Martin's arms folded, he had finally noticed something weird with the U- Watch. The U- Watch started to glow an eerie red, and read the numbers 2222.0718. ERROR ERROR! It blinked on and off. "What's wrong with it?" Martin began to tap the U- Watch screen in an attempt to fix it. But it only made it worse and began to burn Martin's wrist. "Ow!" He yelped. He quickly took the U- Watch off and threw it across the hall. Marin checked his wrist, it seemed okay. There were no signs of his wrist actually getting burnt, only a red mark from wearing it too long. "That was weird..." Martin stated as he started walking down the hall. Martin looked around as he walked. 'How far did I throw it exactly?' It was a long hallway, and Martin must of thrown it far if he hadn't reached it by now. And as Martin walked he noticed that the Center looked real different. Instead of being upgraded like the U- Watches have been, it was really broken down looking. The lights kept flickering on and off, some of the windows were broken, and the building seemed completely empty. Where was everyone? Was the Center abandoned or something? No, M.O.M. always kept this place in order, why would she just abandon it? God, he just wished Diana would tell him what's going on already. After walking a few more steps and being distracted, Martin had heard a crunch under his foot. "Huh?" Martin moved his foot and leaned down next to what he had stepped on. His poor U- Watch was broken into tiny pieces on the floor. "Great! Now M.O.M. really is going to kill me!" Martin grumbled as he began to pick up the pieces. Martin had put all of the pieces into his pocket and was about to walk away until he heard a loud-

**BANG! **

Martin turned his head to see what it was. It was right next to him, a big steel door with the words DO NOT ENTER across it. Now if Martin was responsible, he would probably ignore it and walk away. But really? It's Martin were talking about, so curiosity got the best of him and he went up to the door. Right away a scanner came out and identified him. A green light ran down his body. "MARTIN MYSTERY." It said in a computers voice. And just like that the door opened with him walking in. And as soon as he walked in, the door slammed shut behind him. And what he had seen... was horrible.

"It can't be!"

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

hey! Sorry for taking so long to ud... thanks for all of the reviews by the way! I hope this chapter wasn't boring... please r&r!!!! hang on to the edge of your seats Mystery fans! The next chapter will leave you with your mouths opened wide!


	5. Sunrise Sunset

Hi'ya fans of my fan fic! Ooooohhhh been awhile huh? Well sorry for the huge, huge delay, I'm slow, it can't be helped. I've also been working on my writing skills a lot lately. So don't be surprised when this chapter makes you wanna go and squeal "LONG LIVE THE DARK AVENGER!" repeatedly. Well here we go!!! (I'm so full of myself, hehe..) By the way, I advise some of you to re read the previous chapter. This way this one isn't confusing.

"Diana, what do we tell him exactly?" Java's question buzzed through Diana's ears and made her feel uneasy.

"I was hoping..." A long pause of silence is waited before she continued. She cleared her throat and then began. "I was hoping, that we could tell him the truth."

"And you think that he will accept it? I use to think that Martin was invincible. That he could handle anything... but that wasn't really the case, was it?" His deep voice bellowed through the room. Diana avoided Java's question, and looked out the window.

"Oh, how much things changed through the years." The sun made Diana glow with such radiance. She may have been a little old, but that didn't mean she lost her beauty. "Nothing good lasts forever. Well except for the sunset that is." She turned her head and stared intensely at Java with those green eyes of hers.

"Diana..."

"We have to tell him the truth Java, he won't trust us if we don't." Java nodded and went to the door. They were discussing this for a while now, Martin was probably asleep at the door.

"Hey Martin, you can come in now." Java freezes. "Martin gone!" Diana goes out the door frantically.

"Where is-"

**BANG!**

"He. Oh I should of known better than to leave him right there! Come on we have to find him!" Diana runs ahead of Java in the long halls. Java tries to catch up to her, but suddenly something grabs him by the collar. Java turns around and sees _him_.

"Hey, where do you think you're going?"

_Meanwhile, where Martin was. _

"It can't be!" There he stood, inside this room he had never seen before. Seeing the sight he wished he never saw. There she was. Long black hair flowing carelessly free. Eyes closed shut. Wires attached to every part of her body. It was M.O.M.. In a see through water capsule of some sort. It was depressing. She looked helpless and weak. Martin put his hand on the glass capsule. "M.O.M., what happened exactly?" Her expression remained emotionless. "Why are you here like this? Who did this to you!" He bangs his fist against the glass. Diana now really owed him an explanation.

"You did." Two yellow eyes appear out of the darkness. The voice was familiar, but Martin couldn't quite put his finger on it.

"What? Where are you? Who are you?" Suddenly the yellow eyes come more forward to Martin.

"Don't you recognize me Martin?" Martin couldn't believe it.

"Billy?" The little green alien, was no longer cute. Razor sharp teeth stuck out, and his eyes were yellow and covered in blood shots. "What happened?" Billy touches the other side of the glass with his tiny green hand. A long silence was waited until he scratched his claws against the glass. It made Martin's skin crawl.

"You want to know the truth?" Billy asked as Martin nodded. "Well, here it is." He walks away from the capsule and motions Martin to come to the back of the room with him. Martin follows, desperate for an answer. "Diana brought you here for a reason Martin." The little alien began.

"I know, that's the only thing she told me before dragging me into this horrible time, that you people call the future." Martin, looked at Billy and just remembered what he said. "And what do you mean by, that I did it. What did I do? I didn't-" Martin looks back at M.O.M.. So helpless... so weak in her little water capsule. "I didn't... I didn't hurt M.O.M. did I?" Billy walked to the only source of light, that was, the sunset from the window.

"Sunrise, sunset." Billy remarked as the sun began to fade away.

"What?" Martin started to wonder if Billy's sanity disappeared like the sun often did.

"That was her most favorite musical. I do recall the day I first saw it with her. Blue sky, green grass, birds chirping, and her for the first time smiling. She always was a strange woman."

"Billy? I don't get-"

"Sunrise, sunset. The sunrise is the beginning. The sunset is the end. Both are equally beautiful, but both are completely different. Are you understanding me Martin?" Billy interrupted.

"Ummmm... not really."

"Yes, I'm sure this is all very confusing right now. The sunrise is our only hope, for the sunset has come upon us and brought darkness into our lives. Come here, let me show you." Martin went up to the window with Billy. What he saw, was awful.

"What- what happened?" Martin stuttered. The city that lied outside the window was a total wasteland. Millions of buildings of great stature were crumbled into nothing more but mounds of foundation. A huge group of people from a distance were all marching for some reason. They all looked the same. Grey, and bleak. You could hear the sounds of sirens and some different looking people screaming. Fires broke out, explosions were heard, and a faint smell of blood and gun powder was flowing through the window. "Billy..." Martin wanted to cry. How horrible everything was, but he managed to hold it in. "What happened... who would do such a thing?" Billy looked at Martin and then looked back outside the window.

"The sunset." He simply replied.

_BACK TO DIANA... _

She ran faster and faster. She didn't notice Java was missing until she stopped for a second to catch her breath. "I must of been going too fast." Diana didn't even know that she could run that fast! She panted heavily for a moment and tried to catch her breath. "Maybe he found Martin." She panted some more and held her chest in pain from running too quick. "I hope so.." Diana looks around and tries to find Martin and Java. "Martin, Java!" She calls out and waits to hear a reply. "Martin? Java?" She still hears nothing and fears for the worse. "I hope everything is okay." Diana keeps on walking and stops when she hears a crunch underneath her foot. She looks at the bottom of her shoe to see a piece of old gum stuck on it. "Gross." She peels the gum off and then notices a fragment of material lodged into it. It looked like a piece from one of their U-watches. But this one looked real old. It was Martin's. "Oh no! Arrrg! I should of known better than trust him by himself!" She paces back and forth, not quite sure what to think. Did it break? Did he break it? Or what if _he_ found Martin? Diana was about to run some more until she noticed the big heavy vault door that was a couple of feet in front of her. It read the words DO NOT ENTER. "He wouldn't. Would he?" She goes near the door and the scanner begins to scan her.

"The sunset?" Martin asked Billy still a little confused.

"Yes." Billy answers. Just then the door opens.

_Swiftly fly the years..._

"Martin?" She enters the room. She looked worried and a little angry at the same time. "What are you doing in here? You should of just waited." Martin looks up at Diana with a strange demeanor in his eyes.

"Diana, when were you planning on telling me about this?" Martin looks back at the frozen M.O.M.. Diana puts her hand on his shoulder and uses her most calmest and sincerest voice.

"I was going to tell you as soon-"

"As soon as you come up with a good lie?" Billy interrupts Diana.

"I wasn't going to lie Billy!" Billy rolls his eyes.

"Yeah sure." He answers coldly.

_One season following another... _

"Hey! I know you miss M.O.M. but you don't have the right to take it out on me!" Diana and Billy begin to argue, Martin ignores them and hears something outside of the door. Slowly the door opens.

"What the? Hello?" Martin nears closer to the door. His heart beats like a drum as the door slides open. A dark figure stands before them. "Guys..." Diana and Billy both turn around. Who they saw standing at the doorway shocked them all.

"Long time no see?" Could this be _him_?

_laden with happiness and tears..._

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

yeah this chapter didn't turn out like I hoped it would. Sorry it took me sooooo loooong by the way. Millions of things came up, and I must warn all of you now; my finals are coming up and the teachers got this bright idea to throw a bunch of projects at us all at once also so the next one may take me awhile. This chapter was hard to write. I feel as though I should of been more descriptive with certain scenes though... sunrise sunset is a song that is apart of a famous musical called 'The Fiddler on the Rooftop' The italics swiftly the years, one season following another, laden with happiness and tears, are the last four verses of the song. The song is about how people grow, and how quickly things changed. It kind of reminded me of this story so I thought it would be cool to put it in here. Tell me what you think!!! I hope this wasn't boring or lame... R&R

and as soon as the finals are over I'll make the next chapter. Hopefully it won't take as long... And spidey wizzie, IM MAD AT YOU CUZ U GUESSED IT!!! jus jokin. But I hope things aren't too obvious... thanks for all of the reviews! Good day! -lee


	6. Guess who?

CHAPTER 6!!!! WOOOO!!! IT TOOK ME A WHOLE YEAR TO GET 6 CHAPTERS WRITTEN!!! oh well! Today is the one year anniversary of this story. THAT'S AWESOME!!! I'VE NEVER HAD AN ANNIVERSARY FOR ANYTHING BEFORE!!! yeah!!!! so anyway, I'm going to take a moment of word space to mention all the people who made this story possible. For starters, Vampire Wizard. I originally dedicated this story to this person, and it means a lot to me that he/she took his/her time to read it before he/she left this site. Javagirl1992, when I had quit you were one of the people who urged me to not give up, if it weren't for you and Spidey meets Wizard-Thief, I would of never continued this story. Spidey meets Wizard, I love your sense of humor and I'm glad you were one of the ones who supported this story when I had quit. Hunter Hatake and Roxxi Uch... thanks for reading! ED'S THE Man FMA FOREVER!!!! And thanks for the reviews! Star cyber2, thanks for reading! Eragonsgirl#1, your story idea sounds cool! And I hope it does well! Thanks for reading! Smart idiot, PLEASE DON'T TICKLE ME!!! thankie for reading! Stephanie, thanks for reading and reviewing!

For all of you, thank you. -LeE

"Long time no see. How are all of you?" He stood there, and acted more casual than ever. His lips began to form a devious smile and he slowly walked in the miniature lab. Diana, Billy, and Martin all stood there frozen. Even the frozen M.O.M. seemed more stiff looking than she did a moment ago.

"You have some nerve showing up." Billy hissed at the man. The man went down to his knees so he could face Billy. He cocked his head sideways and stared into Billy's eyes.

"Not happy to see me?" He nudges Billy on the head. "That kind of hurts, to think I got all dressed up to see you guys. I'm happy to see all of you." His tongue would spread poison throughout the entire room.

"I'm sure you are." Diana answered back.

Martin felt a huge lump in his throat as the man approached Diana. He knew who the man was, and he didn't want to believe it.

"Are you being sarcastic Diana?" He leans closely into her face. His brown eyes locked into hers. She tried not to look intimidated, but Martin could tell that she was scared. "You were always criticizing me! You must think I'm some type of monster or something."

"You are a monster, and so is that boss of yours!" Diana quickly covers her mouth realizing what she just said. He goes up into her face as his turns red.

"Right, because you're perfect. You and your high test scores, millions of friends, high school degree and college degree! I may not be perfect like you! But look where I am now!" He pushes Diana to the floor. Billy runs up to him in an attempt to fight back, but he kicks Billy's tiny body across the room. "I have everything. Look around you! You have nothing, but a broken down building, a useless woman, an old cave man, and a small useless alien that can't do anything!"

Diana stays on the ground in a defensive position. He goes up to Diana and picks her up. Martin for some reason, couldn't move. He was in such shock that he couldn't even move his feet slightly.

"You're just jealous because I got the better deal." He whispers into her ear with that familiar sound of envy in his voice. He then drops Diana to the ground and turns his attention to Martin. "Now, what do we have here?"

"Martin! Run!" Diana yells after Martin.

"Quiet you!" The man then brutally kicks Diana in the stomach. She curls up into a ball and holds her stomach in pain. Martin couldn't take it anymore. He shakes off his shock and replaces it with rage.

"Hey! Leave her alone!" Martin exclaims. He turns his head back to Martin and starts to laugh.

"You- you are telling me what to do?" A snicker escapes his lips. All the color flushes out of Martin's face as the man nears him. He looks at Martin with such hate, it looked as though his eyes turned red. "That stupid flame shirt, those ugly khaki pants," he then ruffles up Martin's hair. "Blond spiky hair, and that look..." He stops inspecting Martin for a second and puts his hand on his shoulder. "And that stupid look of innocence on your face..." The man freezes. "It's pathetic!" He just punched Martin in the face. Martin falls down to the ground holding the spot where he had just punched him.

"Martin!" Diana was about to go to Martin until the man grabs her again. "Hey let me go!!" Diana tries to struggle but the man only holds her tighter.

"Shhhhhh. Stop it," he then covers Diana's mouth. "Now Di, I'm going to ask you a question. And I want you to nod your head telling me, yes or no. Got it?"

Diana continues to struggle and tries to ignore him. He gets annoyed and pulls out a gun and points it to her head.

"Now do you got it?" Diana slowly nods up and down. "Good." He looks back at Martin disgusted and Martin gives him the look back. The man's blond hair was spiked up in the front, and down in the back. There were black marks around his eyes, and when he smiled his teeth looked jagged like a vampires but different. He wore a grey uniform like everyone else did out side. It did have a slight difference to it though, he was probably a higher rank than the others. Martin felt ashamed for he knew that man was- "He's me. But younger. Now answer yes or no Diana. Is this boy some bad attempt at a clone?" Diana shakes her head. "What? Then what is he?" Diana then muffles something. "What did you say?" He asked her as he slowly removed his hand from her mouth.

"I said, I'm never going to tell!" Diana yelled. He looked at Diana with sudden rage.

"WRONG!" He then cocked his gun. "Come on Di, you're smart, think about the situation you're in. Think about what you should do to prevent the horrible outcome that you may have to face." Martin didn't know what to do. He was afraid of seeing Diana's big brains being sprayed all over the place. Would the older Martin really go that far? In shooting his own step sister? Martin didn't want to believe that monster who calls himself a man, was him. In fact he wouldn't.

Diana pondered for a moment, and weighed her options. She could give Martin away, and jeopardize the entire plan, or she could refuse to answer and get shot in the head. Diana takes a deep breath and starts to talk.

"I'm sorry Martin-

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

TO BE CONTINUED! Sorry I haven't updated in such a long time!!! but I finally finished this chapter, and even though it's waaaay passed anniversary, let's pretend it still is. everything went crazy that week so I didn't have a chance! Thanks for all of you guys support I really appreciate it! And thanks smart idiot for adding me on your favorite authors list!!! and I'll try to update as soon as I can! SMMFFZ!


	7. problematic

Okay guys I got to explain something very important before I write this. I do not have word perfect anymore. Instead I have crappy notepad, and crappy wordpad. Both of them suck. I never used notepad on fan fiction before so I'm not sure how bad it will appear on here. The format is going to be funky. And I have no spell check, so there are going to be some errors. Sorry. When I was first here on fan fiction I used wordpad. AND THE STORIES THERE TURNED OUT HORRIBLE LOOKIN! And don't look for them, (like you would anyway) because I deleted them. So far notepad doesn't seem to be any better. The format has no direction what so ever. But I will try.

0000000000000000000000000000

"I'm sorry Martin-" Everyone tensed up anticipating Diana's answer. Which Martin was she talking to? The future Martin? Or was it the present Martin? They were all going to find out soon.

"I'm sorry Martin..." But before Diana could continue, a bright red light shot out of nowhere and hit the future Martin's hands and made him drop the gun. Diana quickly took advantage of the situation and got away from him. She then picked up his gun from off the ground and pointed it at him. "I'm sorry Martin, but since M.O.M. isn't in any condition to take control, it's up to me too!" Both Martin's stood there dumbstruck on what just happened. Then Martin saw it, two eyes appeared out of the darkness with a small toy gun pointing up towards the evil Martin. But it wasn't really a toy gun; it was Billy with a laser gun! Billy was the one who shot the gun out of his hands! Man was Martin glad to see him. If they weren't in such a hostile situation, he would run up and hug Billy. Although he wasn't sure if this Billy would appreciate it. He seemed to glare at both Martins'.

"Give it up Martin, you're surrounded." Billy barked confidently. The future Martin seemed shocked by Billy's and Diana's statements_. Man have they changed_. Present Martin thought to himself shocked as well. And it wasn't just them, everyone changed.

"Awww, it looks like you guys got me." He said in a disappointed tone of voice as he raised his hands in the air. And although he sounded disappointed, his face showed such smugness it told Martin otherwise. The others seemed to notice it too. "It looks like it at least." He answered playfully as he began to laugh.

"What's so funny?! What do you mean?!" Diana asked worried. She didn't like where this was going.

"Huh? You're worried? But you two got me surrounded. I mean what possible destruction could I cause in this position?" Something was definitly wrong. He was mocking them. Billy and Diana looked at each other not quite sure what to do. And then Martin just realized something.

"Wait! Where's Java?" He asked his future self. The future Martin then began to laugh hysterically.

"Oh don't worry, Java's fine." They all knew what that meant, and it scared them all.

"Where is he?!" Diana asked.

"Oh, well if you want to know so bad I'll tell you. But first lower your guns." He smirked. He knew he had them trapped.

"No deal!" Billy shouted.

"Fine, keep guessing where he is, because I'm not going to tell you."

"You forget we have loaded guns pointed at you!" Diana yelled at him. Diana's shocking statement seemed to provoke some interest in him for he seemed to cock his head sideways again and give her that demented smile that gave Martin the chills.

"Oooh! What are you going to do Di? Actually shoot me?" He taunted. Diana did look unsure about what she just said herself. Martin shifted around feeling completely useless. Not only that, but he also felt bad. All of this happened because of him. The frozen M.O.M. was haunting him. He killed her. He tried to kill his step sister, and he has his friend somewhere possibly dead. How could he? Why did he do all of this? Why? And with those thoughts clouding his mind, Martin then said it. Something he would regret saying later on.

"Why not?! You were going to shoot her!" All of them turned their attention to Martin surprised.

"Martin-"

"No Diana! I can't take this anymore! This isn't real! I couldn't have done all of this!" Martin interrupted Diana.

"Wait Martin, you don't understand." Diana sounded like a mother trying to calm a crying child.

"No Diana! I don't understand! When you told me to come to the future with you, I never expected any of this!" It took a couple of seconds for it to sink in, but Martin soon realized the dammaged he caused. They all stood there quiet, until the other Martin began to speak.

"The future?" He then began to snicker to himself. "Clone...what was I thinking? It's so obvious now. You guys are trying to change the past." He then turned his attention to Martin, and examined him carefully. "Wow, it's like a trip down memory lane..." Diana tightend her grip on her gun and shakily pointed at the future Martin.

"You do realize that was supposed to be a secret?" Billy said as he shot a dirty look over to Martin. Martin screwed up big time. But what else was new?

"It's alright Billy, he didn't know..." Diana defended Martin.

"Yeah because you failed to tell him!"

"Hey! I was going to tell him!" Diana yelled back at Billy.

"Guys! Stop it! It's my fault completely!" Martin yelled at both of them trying to stop the argument that was brewing between Diana and Billy. But it was no use. They both ignored Martin and continued to yell at each other. Meanwhile the future Martin laughed at the whole thing. He looked over at Martin and just smirked.

"Just like the old days...Don't you agree?" He was still raising his hands in the air not even caring that Dinana lowered the gun a bit. Martin couldn't believe what he just heard his future self say.

"How can you even joke about this? My life is nothing like this! It's just a trick-Yeah it's all a trick! I'm in some kind of virtual reality pod! Or maybe it's all just a dream! Yeah a dream!" Martin said, trying to convince himself that this horrid future wasn't real. But the other Martin just laughed some more and nodded his head shamefully.

"In denial huh? Nope! This is as real as it gets. But trust me, that accident was a blessing in disguise."

"Accident? Wait M.O.M.'s dea-" But before Martin could continue, a loud staticcy noise had cut him off.

_"...Martin...are you there?..." _Diana and Billy stopped arguing and turned their attention to the noise. They all seemed to be quiet for a second, not quite sure of what to think of it. But then the future Martin reached down to his pants pocket and began to pull out something. Diana quickly got back in order and tightend her grip on the gun.

"Not so fast!" She barked at him. The future Martin stayed cool and was obvisouly confident that Diana wasn't going to shoot him, for he continued to pull out the device that was making the noise.

"Hey!" This time it was Billy. He held his small laser gun up high towards the future Martin, ready to shoot. But the future Martin must have not seen Billy as a threat, for he continued to pull it out anyway.

"Relax will you?" He completely pulled out the device and held it in his hand. "It's just a walkie talkie." The static grew louder, and Martin could hear someone breathing. But who was it exactly?

_"I repeat...are...you...there?..."_ The future Martin was about to press the red button to make him talk back, but Diana quickly stopped him.

"Don't you dare answer back!" She barked again. Martin couldn't tell if his future self was irratated or amused, by Diana's demmands. But either way he still pressed the red button, with both Diana and Billy ready to shoot.

"Or else what Di? You and the 'lil green wonder over there are going to shoot me? Please, you didn't have the guts then, why would you have them now? And Billy, your aim might be right on target, but with a laser gun that small? When you shot my hand you barely burned it, and it didn't even tear any skin. Not to mention you're too short that even if you had a better gun, you wouldn't hit anything vital." Billy and Diana both exchanged looks and knew he was right, but didn't want to admit it. Diana then looked over at Martin, and then looked over to the future Martin.

_He's right...After all of these years I still need his help... _Diana mused to herself. And with all of that said, the future Martin breathed in, and began to respond.

"Yeah I'm here, just surrounded." Even after he proved his point, he still seemed to mock them. Man, Martin's future self was a jerk. Martin should have went over there and punch him right in the face. But after acting on one impulse and screwing with the plan once already, he decided against it.

_"Surrounded?...How did that happen?" _The voice was low and crackle of static would interrupt every word. But Martin listened closely, he heard this voice somewhere before. But where?

"Long story. Did you finish the job?" He asked with a serious look on his face. For a moment there was silence, then the static began to crackle annoyingly through the room.

_"Yes...I completed the task..Now what?" _The voice asked. The future Martin looked up for a second thinking. He then looked over at Diana, Billy, and Martin, and took his finger off the red button.

"Shall I bring Java now?" He asked them. They all looked at one another, was he for real?

"So you really do have him?" Diana questioned, still pointing the gun.

"Well, let's see." The future Martin pressed the red button and began to speak again. "Do you still have Java?" He asked the voice. Loud static filled the room, and breathing could once again be heard.

_"Yes."_

"Good, bring him over." He commanded.

_"Where are you?" _

"M.O.M.'s morgue. You know where that is." The future Martin responded. Martin paused for a second, who was that speaking?

_I know this person from somewhere...But who could it possibly be?_ But thst wasn't the only thought that bothered Martin, there were plenty of other disturbing things that the future Martin had said. What task? And what about Java? Was he really going to be brought here in one piece? There was also the distasteful thought of what was going to become of Martin now that his future self knows of Diana's plan to change the future. And what about the accident his older self brought up? Was all of this caused by a mere accident? Martin may have gotten some answers, but it only led him to more questions. Questions that are soon to be answered...answered by someone he would never question.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

AND NOW I HAVE FINALLY FINISHED THIS CHAPTER! and lemme tell'ya something, it wasn't that easy! i had to do this whole chapter on the edit documents thing. i had no choice!

yeah, i know...everything is happening too conviently right? billy's gun wasn't strong enough and diana was afraid to shoot...not to mention how she escaped from his grasp was well...i hope it wasn't...you know...cliche? but what else could i have done? diana is too important to the story to just simpily kill off. and the evil martin (im sure this chapter was confusing because of the two martin's) hasn't done his dammage yet. and i didn't want diana to give martin away! even though he did that himself...and there is also billy...bipolar much? first he seems, well looney tooney and now he he seems...mean...i did that because i wanted to show how M.O.M.'s "death" effected him. i did "death" 'cause technically she isn't dead...and in the previous chapter billy did dissapear for a moment, and it only made sense that he was going to be the one who got diana out of the situation...I WANT BILLY TO BE CUTE AGAIN!!!!!!!! i hope im wrong and i hope this chapter wasn't too bad...and i also hope that the story isn't getting boring because they've been in this room for awhile now...don't worry...they're going to get out!!!!!!!

r&r please!!!!

-lee


	8. A red eye, and cold touch

Hey guys, what's up? Feh..i know...im the slowest updater that ever lived...geeze...i gotta get rid of this horrible habbit...but how?...There are reasons on why I'm soo slow at ud...My number one is school. Or what i like to call it, THE HALLS OF TORTURE! Where being stuck up is cool, and no matter what i do i'm emo to these people. It's funny because it's usually emos who call me that...Well without further ado, here is chapter 8 enjoy..

A dark shadowy figure stood out as the door began to open. Martin could only hope for the worst and the others felt the same. But as the shadow took two steps in, Martin was filled with relief. It was Java! And he was alive! Though there was something off, that constant turning inside Martin's stomach told him so. _What could be wrong? _Martin thought to himself as he studied Java carefully.

"Java!" Diana was quick and leaped for joy as she saw Java enter the room. "I was worried that you were-" Diana stopped in her tracks and noticed the blank expression on Java's face. Java walked passed her and quietly stood where the evil Martin did. There was something seriously off. But before Diana could say anything, another shadow walked in. One round red eye lit up the dark room, and then, the shadow revealed itself. A robotic arm swung with one gun in a robotic hand, and the grinding of gears could be heard through a robotic leg. What Martin expected was a man, but what he saw was half of a man. And that half was Marvin. Or at least what was left of him.

Marvin didn't look as proud as the future Martin did though. When Diana gave him eye contact he quickly looked away and held his head down in shame. That didn't stop Diana from staring at him though. "Mar...Marvin?" Her voice was steady, but Martin could tell she was about to break. At first he refused to look at her, but slowly with the sound of grinding gears, he shifted his head up towards hers. But he looked at her distantly. Diana breathed in, and began to speak again. "So all of that time when we thought you were missing, you were actually-" She paused as tears began to well up in her eyes. "You were actually...working with them?!" The room once again fell completely silent.

"They said they could fix me." He said in a toneless sound of voice that covered up his true feelings. Diana couldn't believe what she was hearing. She held her head in her hands, and tried her best to make sure that no one saw her crying. Even if it was obvious, she just didn't want for them all to see that she was still weak after all of these years. Martin could feel the equal amount

of pain that Diana felt right now. He wanted to do something, just anything to make all of this go away. And no matter how hard Martin tried to convince himself none of it was real, Martin knew that his future self was right, all of it was real. Painfully real.

Marvin made no attempt to look Diana straight in the eyes. He still stared at her distantly, as if he was somewhere else, or wished he was somewhere else like Martin did. The future Martin didn't say anything, surprisingly. He didn't even seem to notice that Diana was crying or that Marvin had arrived. Instead he studied Java, and whispered something to him. Java continued to have that blank look on his face and nodded. Billy also saw this and stopped watching Diana and Marvin and quickly spun around to face Java. Billy ignored the soap opera that was happening right behind him, and decided to face the problem himself. He looked angrily at the future Martin, and began to speak.

"You...you...what did you do to Java?!" Billy was beyond pissed off. In fact, if he was tall enough, he would have probably strangled the future Martin. But the future Martin only merely laughed at Billy.

"Not what I did, you mean, what he did." Everyone knew that it was Marvin who he was talking about. Now Billy spun around to face Marvin, but he didn't look surprised or become sad like Diana did. He only gave Marvin a look of disappointment and moved on.

"Change him back." Billy demanded. The future Martin looked over at Marvin with delight.

"Explain why you can't Marvin." Martin saw a wicked smile appear on his future self's face. _He knows perfetly well why...He just wants to torture Marvin...Am I that cruel, that I'm mean to people I even work with? Or is it just Marvin that I truely despise? _

Marvin at first hesitated, he looked towards Diana's direction and saw her stare at him with such shame, if Marvin was still completely human he would have cried himself. Marvin then looked away, breathed in, and became stiff.

"Whatever Gaugin says, is law. When Gaugin wants something, it is up to us to get it. Gaugin surpasses all of mankind, so we are to obey." His voice became so droned and his face was as blank as Java's. Diana and Billy shared looks of disgust, the future Martin seemed amused, and Martin looked strangely at all of them.

"Who's Gaugin?" He asked with curiosity. The future Martin was pleased that his past self took interest in all of this, even though it wasn't like how he did. Marvin looked over to Martin and a small smile appeared on his face. Martin caught the small smile and stared at him awkwardly.

_So the time machine did work...And here I thought that it was impossible and that Diana was crazy...But none of that matters now...does it?_ Marvin pondered for a moment, but only for a moment for his thoughts were abruptly interrupted.

"Hey Marvin, explain to him who Gaugin is." Marvin looked over to his better, and then looked over to his better's younger self. His small smile faded, and that one blank look from before reappeared onto his face.

"Gaugin is the leader of this Earth. He is the one who stopped wars, and created peace among men. He is our superior, and the one with powers that can kill a man with one touch. If you question Gaugin, you're wrong. If you go against Gaugin, you're as good as dead." All of what Marvin was saying sent chills up Martin's spine. And as Marvin continued to talk, Martin turned his head towards the window that Billy took him to earlier. The smell of blood and gun powder still tickled his nose, the brilliant red glow of fire tinted the broken glass, and screams of agony filled the streets. "And that's who Gaugin is. Someone to be respected." Martin balled his hands into fists and scoffed at all what Marvin just said.

"Respected?! Someone to be respected?! You can't be serious! He's a dictator causing more wars, and hurting people who question him or go against him! How can I possibly respect someone who did this to the world-" Martin points over to the window. "Made you do mind contol to my best friend!" Martin then points over to Java, though Java didn't even bother to look over at him. "And...and..." He then looked up at the frozen M.O.M., Martin really couldn't say anything about M.O.M. because he was the one who did this to her. So instead of saying anything else, he looked over at his evil self and glared at him. His evil self met his glare, and balled his hands into fists as well. He hated to be reminded of his past. And that's all of what Diana was trying to do. To rub it in.

"You...You really believe that this is all of my fault don't you?" The future Martin began to tremble with rage. "Heh, it's funny..." The future Martin looked up to the ceiling, and then began to walk away from the others. He walked towards the frozen M.O.M., and looked into her frozen face. "It's funny..."

"What's funny?" Martin asked daringly.

"How eveyone blamed me then, and still blames me now. I asked for help. I asked for Diana's help, I asked for Billy's help, I asked for Java's help, and I even at one point got desperate enough to ask for Marvin's help. But all of them...refused...All of you...told me...that M.O.M. died because of me. It was an accident...But none of you cared...The only person who did, is the one you call a dictator. If it wasn't for him, I-you would have probably killed yourself." His voice was filled with sadness. Diana had tears in her eyes.

"Martin! That's not true! He's decieved you into thinking that! I would have helped! But you never came to me in the first place!" Martin's future self turned angily over to Diana.

"Liar! I came to you in one of my most desperate times, and you didn't even care! You had a future to look forward to! I didn't!" Diana went closer to him. He backed away.

"Martin, look at all of us. No, look at everything around you. Remember that argument we had before you failed? Remember how you used to picture working at the Center? As a super natural detective helping others? We all had a future in mind.But it didn't work out for us either." Diana kept her voice calm, and neared even closer to the future Martin. He backed away again, his back leaned against the glass of M.O.M.'s capsule.

"I bet you blame me for that to." Diana neared even closer.

"No, I just want to go back to it. I want the Center back! I want M.O.M. back...But the thing I want back the most...Is that crazy step brother I had, you remember, the one who used to get a kick out of playing pranks on me. The one who knew everything about the most strangest things. The one..." Tears streamed down Diana's cheeks, and she softly sobbed for a moment. "The one who was going to simpily work at the Center...Don't tell me that you no longer have dreams about that! Don't tell me that side of you is dead!" Diana stood her ground, stronger than ever. And to everyone's surprise, the future Martin seemed touched by all of it. His brown eyes softend a bit, and it looked as though he was about to move away from the capsule, and walk towards Diana. But then something stopped him. His brown eyes turned to a red like they had before, and he then quickly held his head in pain.

_She's lying Martin...She doesn't want you back...She just wants to have her precious future back. That's why she wants to change the past...Don't forget, she let you suffer when you needed her. She's the same selfish brat she was then. They all hate you. They all want you dead._ Only Martin's future self could hear the manipulating thoughts that were being transfered into his mind. So he held his head painfully confused, and pulled something else out of his pocket.

"LIAR!" The thing he pulled out was another gun! He pointed it shakily at Diana, but then it slowly turned to someone else. And that someone else was M.O.M. "I'm sick of these lies you keep trying to feed to me. You're angry at me because of something that wasn't even my fault. Well if you really want to hate me, then at least let me make it my fault this time!"

"Martin! NO!" Diana yelled after him as he cocked his gun. But the future Martin didn't care, and Billy could see it in his face. So Billy ran over there in an attempt to stop him. But it was no use, he grabbed the small little alien and threw him across the lab like he was nothing. He then pointed his gun up to the capsule glass and shot it. A crack began to form and water began to drip out. He then shot it again, and again. Until there were nothing but a bunch of small cracks slowly forming into one big one. He then turned around satisfied and started to walk out.

"Sorry to say Diana, but that side of me died a long time ago. Java, you know what to do." Java nodded and went towards Diana and picked her up.

"What are you doing? Java! Put me down!" But Diana's cries only made Java squeeze her tighter.

"Hey let go of her!" Martin yelled after them. The future Martin tunred his head towards his younger self, his red eyes looked coldly into his soul.

"God, I forgot how much of a boy scout I used to be." He said annoyed. "Marvin, make sure him, or the alien don't follow me." Marvin hesitantly nodded, and began to guard the door.

"What are you going to do with Diana?" Marvin asked worried for Diana's safety.

"Gaugin wants her. And why does it even matter?"

"It doesn't." He replied weakly.

"Exactly, now let's go." Java and Martin went out the door, leaving the frozen M.O.M. to die. The capsule was sprinkling with leaks, but soon enough, liquid began to flow out in steady streams. Martin tried to get pass Marvin, but Marvin wouldn't budge.

"MOVE!"

"I'm sorry Martin, but what Gaugin wants, Gaugin gets." Marvin had a voice of a robot, or at least half of one.

"Oh come on! You don't really-" A loud noise came from the glass, the small streams began to turn into one big one. And before Martin could say anything else, a slimey liquid washed over them. Martin didn't dare to turn around and look. He didn't want to see a dead M.O.M. Tears flowed down from his eyes as he sniffled. Marvin looked him sadly and was about to say something until he saw the dead eyes of M.O.M. flicker. His eye grew wide, and his mouth hung open. Martin who didn't dare to turn around, didn't understand why Marvin looked that way. Not until he heard a small whisper from the back of the room.

"Martin..." It was hoarse, but Martin could hear it. He at first looked over to where Billy had landed. But it wasn't Billy, for he was knocked out cold on a table. "Martin..." He heard it again. The voice sounded of one of a woman. But there were no other women in this room except for-

"M.O.M.?!"

0000000000000000000000000

ek! that's all i can really say about this chapter...this chapter actually only took me a couple days to write, unlike the others that will usually take weeks, or if i have bad writers block, months. or if worse comes to worse, i'll rush through one. now a lot of you i know were expecting marvin to be the guy on the walkie talkie! well good guessing! but i bet a lot of you weren't expecting him to be like a cyborg, or whatever they call it right? I THINK NOT! and look who's going to talk-next? yes chapter 9 or 10 you will see the lovable head of the center tell the whole story on what actually happened in the past!!!! yay!!!! and i say 9-or10 because, in chapter 9 i was thinking about going back to the present and show what's happening there while martin is here. or is that a bad idea? i don't know...maybe i'll do it...and maybe i won't...

and there is a lot of things i want to talk about!!! like how none of you caught the little clue i left in chapter 7!! remember?: _but what martin didn't know, was that he was going to get the answers from someone he would never question._ SOOOOO!!! who is someone martin would never question?? mom!!! oh and about gaugin, no he wasn't someone i made up randomly so the story would sound more interesting. back in '06 when i first started this story, martin was originally just going to be the one who was well the evil ruler of the world (and as lame as that sounds..there isn't really an easier way to put it..) it didn't work out though. i did plan out the story you know!!!!!!!! and the way it came out...was just well...weird...martin needed a good reason to why he was pushed to being evil. and that's where gaugin comes in. you'll learn more about him soon. but if you can tell how he is so far, you'll know that he's manipulative, ruthless, and a evil (well obvisouly) SOB.. speaking of the evil martin, how does everyone think of how i portray his character? just wondering...i think he's lost. but that's just my opinion. and billy wasn't killed off!! i thought about it for a second and thought, nah...we still need him in the story, so instead he was thrown across the room. and smart idiot would have proabably killed me anyway! haha...oh...so, sorry for the spelling errors or what not, i try my best to correct this, but it's not as easy when you don't have spell check...so r&r! and tellla me what you think! good? or bad?

-lee


	9. Marvin gets told

"Martin..." It was hoarse, but Martin could hear it. He at first looked over to where Billy had landed. But it wasn't Billy, for he was knocked out cold on a table. "Martin..." He heard it again. The voice sounded of one of a woman. But there were no other women in this room except for-

"M.O.M.?!"

Martin quickly spun around to see the eyes of his boss blink. He then skidded on the slime, and tripped as he ran to M.O.M. "Is it really you? Are you really alive?!" He asked exasperated. She did not make a move as he ran to her side. She only smiled, with all the strength she had. "Come on! Talk! Say something!! Anything to just tell me you're al-"

"Yes Martin, I'm alive." She answered coolly. Martin took the news with a broad smile, but it was soon brought down by the next thing she said. "I'm alive for the time being."

"What do you mean by that?!" Martin looked deep into her eyes, to only see half the woman he saw yesterday. She breathed heavily, and she was extremely pale. When she put her hand to his face, Martin could feel the coldness of her touch. She was dying.

"Unfortunately Martin the stabilizer that Billy had built for me was the only thing keeping me alive. Years ago I was mortally wounded, and without this stabilizer the results would have been fatal." It took every breath M.O.M. had to explain her situation, and that only made Martin feel worse than he already did.

"Well can't we build another one?!" Martin pressed with sudden anxiety taking him over.

"Before my accident, the stabilizer was nothing but a side project for Billy. It took him years to build it, I'm afraid to say we have nowhere near enough time to even draw out the blue prints for this device. Martin, you must accept what is, and move on." M.O.M. stated calmly.

"How can I accept what is, if I don't even understand why the future is this way now?" Martin snapped back. M.O.M. nodded her head understanding Martin's situation. She then breathed in a deep breath and held it for a second, thinking back on what was now the past. In fact, the past was holding her in his arms now.

"I guess things are very confusing for you. You are probably wondering why you're on the side of evil, why Marvin's body is one of a cyborg, why Billy is angry and bossy now, and why I had to be placed in the stabilizer in the first place."

"Yes! But if you were in that stabilizer that whole time, then how do you know all of those things?" Martin questioned as he continued to hold M.O.M.

"I was aware of everything that was going on when I was in there Martin. It was like as if I lost all five of my senses, but gained a new one that was far more superior to them. I could see, even though my eyes were shut. And I could hear perfectly clear through that glass. And when you would touch the glass, I could feel your warmth. But when your future self touched it, I felt such coldness that it made my skin twitch. And when I was getting shot at, I could feel, and hear the bullets whiz by you and break the glass. It was all like a dream. And for a long time, I thought it was. Till now. You being here is living proof that Gauguin has in fact, taken over the world. And it is also proof, that this time I lost." She explained with an emotionless tone. Marvin looked at the woman with disbelief. He stayed close by the door, afraid to let down his guard. He knew Martin was tricky, and decided against risking such a thing just to get a glimpse of the dying M.O.M. But M.OM. Caught his look, and decided to say something to him. Something Martin wasn't expecting. "Hey Marvin, why did you betray Diana? She trusted you. She loved you." Marvin was a little taken back by M.O.M.'s cold statement. At first, he was going to disregard what she said and ignore it. But then, Marvin decided to say something back. He had already betrayed them all for the side of _evil_, why not go all the way and tell a woman on her death bed why?

"There is no room for love in this world no more. In times like these, you either conform, or get killed. I already lost half of my body to Gauguin, I'm not going to lose the other half." Marvin answered in his cold drone voice.

"Well at least you would die fighting for what you believed in! Isn't that why you joined the Center in the first place? To stop paranormal events from over throwing this Earth on which we live on? Just because you lost half of what you were then doesn't mean you're completely gone! In that jerk robot body of your's, you have to have a heart down there somewhere! Or maybe, you're afraid. Yeah that's it. You're no longer the vision of perfection. Nobody no longer looks at you and thinks, oh wow he's hot, or I want to be just like him when I grow up! No, when they see you they think you're a freak. And that bothers you. So you join sides with Gauguin so no one can even think that way about you. And if they do, they're wrong. Whatever Gauguin says is right, and if he says you're perfect. He's right. You're perfect again. There, happy?" Martin snapped at Marvin. Marvin was a little drawn back by what Martin had said. But of course, he said nothing to it and ignored him. Martin took note of the silence Marvin set off in response, and got annoyed with him even more. "You know, I used to be jealous of you…I used to hate your presence. All the girls loved you, including my step sister. You were great at everything! And it bugged me. At least I had the Center, and the ability to solve super natural cases no one else could! But you even took that away from me. I always felt like I was in your shadow. But now, I finally see the truth. You were in mine, just pretending I was in your's." Martin then looked away from Marvin pretending he wasn't there. He decided if Marvin could act that way, so could he. And that the guy wasn't important enough to give attention to.

M.O.M. looked at Martin with surprise. A long awkward silence passed before any of them spoke again. But of course it was M.O.M. who broke the silence deciding it had gone on long enough.

"Martin, to explain this future I have to dig deeper into the past. So I will start this story with how I first met Gauguin."

_**AN: OKAY, I'm going to have to end it there guys….The next chapter should be up soon, and I decided to make it the next one because well….I'm going to have to do a hell of a lot research for it. So expect it to be long, that's why I'm ending this one here. I know, I know….I'M UPDATING OUT OF NOWHERE! Not to mention the long ass wait I made you all go through. If you don't want to go through heart break, stop now. And never return. As much as I like reviews, it's the simple fact that I can't keep making you guys review this or even expect you to read it with the way I treat you guys. I hate it when people don't update….but there is reason why I didn't…..I WAS EMBARRASSED!! I screwed up really really really badly……I SPELT GAUGUIN'S NAME WRONG!! AND DID NOT WANT TO ADMIT IT OR WING IT! Not to mention that I haven't seen Martin Mystery in a long time and that I can not find any episodes of it on youtube. Oh and I might as well reveal the fact that I'm secretly Geenie Ate Me on here and I made this account to see if people think I was boy…..This is in fact my second account, and I never expected this story to get this much attention. The Dark Avenger 1942 was made for fun…but now, I can't disappoint you guys….I WILL FINISH THIS STORY!! EVEN IF PEOPLE STOP REVIEWING OR READING! I WILL FRIGGIN FINISH IT! If you have any questions PM me.**_


	10. Starry Starry Night

M.O.M. struggled to keep her eyes open as she laid uncomfortably in Martin's arms. She scrunched up her face as she began to recollect her first encounter with Gauguin.

"Ever heard of the painter van Gogh?" M.O.M. quietly asked Martin.

"Uh he painted the Mona Lisa right?" If she didn't remember past Martin being a bit dimwitted, she would have assumed he was joking. A slight chuckle escaped her lips followed by her sputtering.

"Not quite Martin," she spoke softly, delicately picking her words so she could thoroughly elucidate to the boy the origin of Gauguin. "I can tell you haven't been studying." She humorlessly added.

Martin painfully searched her face for answers, not knowing if M.O.M. was just acting loopy because she was on the verge of death. She meekly smiled almost to reassure him that she was just about to get to her point.

"Vincent van Gogh was the famous painter who killed himself Martin. They said he was insane and delirious, but they weren't believers of the supernatural like you and I." She paused for a moment, and began to reflect. All of this was her fault. "You see, Gauguin was a demon that tortured van Gogh. He posed as a fellow painter, but that really wasn't the case. He deceived van Gogh and used him for all of what he had."

"Why?" Martin innocently asked.

"That's what demons do Martin. Vincent van Gogh finally realized this and attacked him with a razor. But of course a demon could defend himself against the painter. Vincent van Gogh escaped, but only with half his sanity. For you see Gauguin is a special kind of demon; he doesn't want your soul." M.O.M.'s breathing started to get heavy but she ignored it kept going on with her story. "He wants your mind."

"But what would a demon do with a mind?" Martin questioned more to himself then to M.O.M. Her lips pursed and her fingers twitched, Martin was still quiet naïve.

"Humans tend to have less morals when they're less mentally sound. I mean think about it, van Gogh cut off his own ear!"

"So Gauguin destroys people's sanity just so they can hurt themselves?" Martin inquired, almost getting where M.O.M. was going with this. She bit her lip and closed her eyes for a brief moment. The memory was still fresh in her brain. The pain she endured when she encountered the demon. The way he just slithers down your throat and just scratches at your eyelids. The entire experience of almost losing her sanity was traumatizing altogether. And she was the only known survivor of it. When she re-opened her eyes and looked at Martin's face, she began to tear up. "M.O.M.?"

"Some of us aren't so lucky." She quietly stated with glassy eyes.

"What do you mean?" Martin was now completely concerned, not understanding M.O.M.'s words.

"In the end, van Gogh did kill himself. But he trapped Gauguin in one of his self portraits. The demon remained trapped there for decades, until someone as stupid and young as I recovered it and released Gauguin out from his prison."

"What happened?" Martin excitedly prodded. He could never imagine M.O.M. being so irresponsible releasing a demon like that.

"Gauguin needs a host body to live, so he took mine over. I lost six months of my life." M.O.M. dryly responded as she avoided eye contact with Martin. She could tell he was starting to piece things together, but he didn't want to say it just yet.

"How did you get him out?"

"I didn't." She flatly replied.

Martin's face fluttered with confusion. "But that doesn't make sense…"

"I simply dominated his personality and suppressed him Martin. I secretly hoarded Gauguin in my brain for years! Everyday was a constant battle for my mind. But I would be damned if I lost! So eventually his spirit dwindled in me, only occasionally stirring from his slumber."

Martin was silent as he slowly began to take in his surroundings. "Billy built you the capsule to retain Gauguin, didn't he?" M.O.M. nodded her head.

"We were going to trap him as van Gogh did." She explained.

"But how did van Gogh even trap Gauguin?" Martin questioned.

"That was something I wasn't sure of. I knew I needed something to store the creature in, but when it came to driving it out of my body, I was completely puzzled." M.O.M. heaved a sigh and then continued. "Billy assumed that Gauguin left van Gogh's body after his suicide, but I knew there was more to it than that. But then it hit me."

"What?" Martin's eyes became wide and he began to feel a bit antsy. This was the most interesting case he had ever even dealt with before.

"van Gogh, was never planning on killing himself. I went deeper into Gauguin's past, following any story or legend that even seemed somewhat similar to mine and van Gogh's. What I came to discover was that in near death situations, Gauguin will leave the host body. Thus why van Gogh first cut off his ear and then later hung himself. He was trying to scare the demon away. But because his mind was already so far gone, he chose tactics that would clearly not work."

"So you tried to experience a near death situation?"

"Yes but instead of helping me, it landed me in here." M.O.M. bitterly leered as she stared deeply into Martin's eyes. She could tell Martin felt uncomfortable by her staring so she looked off into the distance instead. What had happened to Martin, Billy, Diana, Marvin, and Java, was really her fault.

"Well what went wrong?" Martin's curiosity mixed with his anxiety. He only had the dying M.O.M. to tell him the full story.

"I fired you."


	11. Author's Note

So I figured it would be appropriate of me to do a chapter just for an author's note. Just so I can answer some questions and explain where I've been. I'm sorry if you guys thought this was another random update0_0

First I will start with where I've been. Well when I last updated MOTF, I was what…15? And now I just finished high school and am starting college in the fall.

Why I haven't updated in the last few years was because it was hard to jump back into an old form of writing of mine. I started this story when I was 13, and really didn't expect so much attention for it. Re-reading the chapters I can now see all of my flaws and quirks as an adolescent writer. To be completely truthful, some of it is kind of embarrassing to re-read. But I was an inexperienced writer.

Some people have asked me, what's the whole thing with Lee? Umm well, I was thirteen and thought it was cool people didn't really know I was a girl. Lee was just kinda an alter ego I used to write the story. If that makes sense…Of course I don't go under that guise anymore.

Now here comes the explanation for the random update…

Umm well, every now and then I check my e-mail I use for this account and find I'm still getting reviews, author alerts, favorites, and messages asking why I haven't updated. I find it very strange that out of all of the stories I have ever abandoned, this one gets the most attention. I delved back into it, re-read it, and remembered that I actually had a plot and point to make in this story. So I thought: _"Why the fuck not?" _

**To Saiyan5Nine-tails, **

I really don't mean to seem like I am ignoring you. In fact I have read a couple of chapters of your story before, and could have sworn I reviewed. But when I looked my review for some reason wasn't there or perhaps didn't go through…None the less I promise I will at some point read your story and review. And I am very honored that I inspired you to write a story of your own. Sorry I am such a flake.

**AND TO ALL OTHER REVIEWERS…**

Thank you for not giving up on this story even though I did. I will probably randomly update again at some point. You guys are real dedicated reviewers…Especially Javagirl1992, who I told a few years back the story wasn't going to be continued. And I am very surprised at who else came back, Death101-Fox Version AKA Spidey Meets WizardThief, the person who I originally dedicated this story too. And Mrs-N-Uzumaki, thankies^^

Mucho thankies to all, any questions, PM me.


End file.
